Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160509150939
Jó Reggelt! Jako że poza teoriami lubię umilać sobie życie różnymi rankingami i konkursami, to macie tutaj kolejnego topka! Tym razem lista Top 7 Swordfighterów uniwersum Kraju: czyli postaci które najlepiej opanowały zdolność korzystania z miecza i/lub posiadają dość potężne ostrze, by być znanym jako wielki wojownik! Zacznim zacznę, małe wytłumaczenie: używam angielskiego terminu, żeby uniknąc nieporozumień. Sęk w tym że chcę tu umieścić tylko postacie posługujące się mieczem, lub bronią mieczopodobną (hehehe), a terminy takie jak siermierz czy wojownik tworzą tutaj podstawy do kłótni! Tak więc, pora rozpocząć odliczanie: 7. Blakłud! Tak, ten sam wielki Arcymag! W opowiadaniu Zabójca Smoków: Stary Znajomy mężczyzna walczy z Przemkiem0980 na miecze! Powody dla któych został tu umieszczony są dwa: po pierwsze, wytrzymał naprawdę długo ze wspomnianą postacią, która pojawi się wyżej w tym rankingu, a po drugie, miał bardzo wyjątkowe ostrze! Miecz któy sam wykuł i który w momencie przebicia osoby powiązanej z mocą nadprzyrodzoną jakimś paktem rzeczony pakt eliminuje! Pokazuje to że mimo że Blakłud posiadał niesamowite umiejętności magiczne, był również dośc sprawnym Swordfighterem, by trafić na te liste! 6. Rognar! Elf, przywódca i twórca Grupy Rognara, którego umiejętności zobaczyliśmy pierwszy i ostatni raz w Inwazji 2.0! Zacznijmy może od broni: posiada on dwa wytrzymałe, stworzone przy użyciu jakieś zaawansowanej technologii miecze. Wprawnie posługuje się obydwoma na raz, co pokazał zamieniając w przeciągu kilku sekund bandę Zombie w szaszłyki, hehehe! Umiejętność opanowania dwóch ostrzy na raz jest dużym osiągnięciem, jednak nie wystarczającym by trafić na te liste, przeważyło coś innego. Rognar był w stanie przez dłuższy czas walczyć z LoboTaker (która z racji używania Kosy nie trafi na listę) a potem w tym samym czasie z Przemkiem0980 i Mrs. Strange! Oczywiście przegrał: jednak trójka wysoce wytrenowanych przeciwników musiała sięgnąć po podstęp, by go pokonać! 5. RebelRacoon! RebelRacoon trafia tutaj przez wzgląd na swoją niezwykłą broń: Krakowską Sprawiedliwości! Tak wiem, powinna być na pierwszy miejscu, ale ten żart nie zajdzie aż tak daleko ;) 4. Przemek0980! Przemek0980 chyba ze wszystkich postaci z opowiadań najczęściej sięga po miecz i całkiem słusznie! Lata w których żył w przeważającej większości były czasami gdzie broń biała królowała, a chłopak miał aż nadto czasu aby nauczyć się nią posługiwać. Pomimo że jego umiejętności nie stoją na najwyższym możliwym poziomie, są aż nadto wystarczające by trafił niemal na podium! Nie zapominajmy o jego mieczu: którym "przypadkiem" zniszczył w 23 części Inwazji 2.0 parę drzewek ;) 3. Wasieq! Łowca mieszkający w CreepyTown jest pierwszą osobą która stanęła na podium! Niewiele jest tutaj do tłumaczenia: mężczyzna sam w sobie dobrze posługje się swoim orężem, a włączając w to możliwość wzmacniania przedmiotów oraz fakt, że własną energią życiową może zwiększyć siłę swojego ostrza, czyni to z niego prawie najniebezpieczniejszego Swordfightera w Kraju! Nie zapominajmy o jego uzbrojeniu: w tym przypadku jest to runiczny Mieczeł! Broń wykonana ze ze stopu tytanowo-wanodowo-niobowego z pewnością jest tutaj cenną pomocą! 2. Mrs. Strange! Mrs. Strange trafia tu jako druga na podium i najlepsza Swordfighterka w CreepyTown! Wiele tutaj do rozpisywania nie ma: jej zdolności umieszczają ją widocznie przed Przemkiem0980 i prawie na pewno przed Wasieqiem. Jej umiejętności ukazane są w bardzo wielu artykułach i opowiadaniach: wspomnieć wystarczy chociażby o tym, że w czasie Inwazji pokonała Przemka0980! Umiejętności wyniesnione z cyrku oraz niezliczonych walk jakie przeżyła idealnie wspomagają ją w walce: mowa tutaj głównie o nadludzkim refleksie. Gigantyczną pomocą jest również Miecz Kinry: ostrze zdolne zranić każde żywe stworzenie o niesamowitej wytrzymałości, prawdopodobnie niezniszczalne! 1. Ohew! Oczywiście kiedy chodzi o siłę, miejsce 1 dostaje się członkowi Konklawe! Ohew jest najlepszym szermierzem "w promieniu tysięcy lat świetlnych" i jako weteran mileniów walk tym orężem, stał się mistrzem walki mieczem! Pozostaje on daleko przed swoimi rywalami i niezaprzeczalnie zasługuje na pierwsze miejsce! Zgadzacie się z moją listą?? Kto jest dla was najlepszym Swordfighterem?? Jakie rankingi chcielibyście jeszcze zobaczyć?? Piszcie!